


Perfect Polyamorous Picnic

by CommanderLuna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Lillie, F/F, Fluff, I'm not clever I just wanted to make that pun, Lillie is autistic here so if you hate autistic people don't touch this fic, Picfic, Picnic, This is sickeningly sweet but short fluff, and write sickeningly sweet stuff, cause i am such a lesbian, i had to look up fruit trees native to hawaii for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/pseuds/CommanderLuna
Summary: If there is one thing in life I wanna be remembered for it is creating this fic and starting this ship because it is sweet and amazing.





	Perfect Polyamorous Picnic

"Keep your eyes closed, we're almost there," Lillie said.

Lillie and Lana were leading a blindfolded Mallow over a grassy field, to a nice shady spot under a mango tree. Underneath the tree was a blue and white checkered blanket, with a picnic basket and cooler on top of it.  

"OK, you can open your eyes now Mallow," Lana said.

Mallow took the blindfold off and opened her eyes, and a huge smile lit up her face.

"You guys did this, for me?" she asked.

"Of course Mallow. Lana and I figured that you cooked so often for us the least we could do is treat you to a nice picnic. We're your girlfriends it's the least we can do."

 Mallow gave Lillie and Lana a kiss on the cheek, causing them both to blush, Lillie moreso than Lana.

Lana pulled out some sandwiches, and gave one to Lillie and one to Mallow.

"And when it's time for desert", Lillie said, "we have some ice cream from Kiawe's farm." Lillie opened the cooler and her Vulpix jumped out, crawling over to sit with them. "We let Vulpix here keep it cold, it saves ice." 

* * *

 

Mallow lay down, and sat with her head in Lillie's lap. Lillie liked the pressure of people laying in her lap, it was stimmy for her, so whenever Mallow and Lana could they would do it for her.

"I'm so happy we got to do this, this is the most fun I've had in a long time," Mallow said as she shifted to be closer to Lillie. 

Lana went in to join the poly pile, and snuggled up close to Lillie and Mallow, ending with Mallow laying on top of Lillie and Lana using them both as a pillow.

"At some point we gotta go back to the school," Lana said.

"But not now," said Lillie, "now we can just cuddle." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments and if you enjoyed it or not, and thank you for reading!!!!!!!


End file.
